1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an applicator for replacement hair strands having hair embedded with one end in a U-shaped thermoplastic element.
2. Description of the Related Art
Replacement hair strands are conventionally held together by a thermoplastic element in the shape of a U or a V wherein a stay of the U-shape connecting the legs is straight or bent. When attaching the replacement hair strands on the human head, a strand of the person's own hair is placed between the legs of the U-shape or the V-shape of the thermoplastic element, subsequently the U-shaped or V-shaped thermoplastic elements are heated by ultrasound or by means of heating tweezers until the thermoplastic material is softened or melts. For completing this hot melt connection, usually the hot melt area at the beginning of solidification of the hot melt is rolled or folded between the fingers in order to ensure excellent embedding of the own hair and the replacement hair in the hot melt adhesive. However, this method depends greatly on the skill of the hairdresser; often, the hot melt connection is incomplete so that the replacement hair strands become detached from the person's own hair after a few combing strokes.